This invention pertains to a platform reel for a harvesting assembly with bat tubes that extend across the width of the reel. The bat tubes are supported by spider supports at their outer ends and by perimeter struts at various longitudinal positions along the bat tubes. The interior space between the bat tubes does not contain a longitudinal supporting element such as a center tube that normally extends over the length of the reel.
Harvesting platform reels are utilized on harvesting assemblies, particularly on sickle mechanisms, in order to feed standing crop to a cutter bar and harvested crop to a transverse conveyor device. U.S. Pat. No. 3,145,520 describes a reel with bat tubes and tines mounted thereon, which are supported on spider-type carrying elements distributed over the width of the reel. The bat tubes are rotatably supported on the spider-type carrying elements and are rotated by means of an off-center driving mechanism to orient the tines in the desired direction. A center tube extends across the center axis of the reel and provides the reel with longitudinal stability. However, the center tube is a disadvantage because the tube increases the weight of the reel and obstructs the operator's view of the sickle mechanism, particularly the cutter bar and regions situated in front of the cutter bar.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,902,305 describes a mower with a flexible cutting belt that cuts standing crop. A reel positioned above the cutting belt feeds the crop to the cutting belt. This reel includes spider-type carrying elements on the end faces and bat tubes extending between. Because the operating width of the mower is relatively narrow, the central tube can be eliminated. However, the unstable structure of the unsupported reel would not be suitable for larger operating widths such as on harvesting platforms because of stability risks.